Quotations Acrostic
by Randomonium
Summary: Unrelated poem type thingies on Tony, Ziva and their relationship, all related to a variety of quotes. Marked as complete because it isn't one long story.
1. soulmates

**soulmates**

**YOU'LL **understand at a point that I do, I just could

**NEVER **act on what I know, because I've been unfortunate enough to

**GET **a 'soulmate' who is temptingly denied to me by invisible iron rules.

**IT **sucks, really.

**-fin-**

**A/N: So I'm doing this creative writing course thing at school, and last lesson acrostics came up. Acrostics… well, read the bold words down and you should get it =P **

**Anyway, I found that they were a very fun way to write pointless stuff, so I'm doing acrostics with quotes and stuff said by, or reminding me of Tony and Ziva. Hope you enjoy.**

**This was said by Ziva in 'Designated Target', in season 5. **


	2. why are you here

**why are you here**

**COULDN'T **stop thinking about you, even when you'd apparently ceased to

**LIVE **in this frail, fickle, disappointing world

**WITHOUT **warning you vanished, leaving me, the country, life

**YOU **haunted my dreams, teased the edges of my peripheral vision with your ghost

**I **wasn't able to just let things be, to let you be

**GUESS **I did the right thing for once.

**-fin-**

**A/N: Tony, 7x01, as if anyone could forget that. ^^**


	3. it's the truth, i promise

**it's the truth, I promise**

**CROSS **the line and pay the price

**MY **mind is constantly repeating while my

**HEART **sits watching your every move

**AND **whatever I may say or do I

**HOPE **that you realize you are my life

**TO **wish for anything more is forbidden- although if you were to

**DIE **I think that I would follow you into Hell as soon as I got the chance.

**-fin-**

**A/N: I came across this in a story and a song and it just stuck with me. Obviously I knew it before, that just brought it to the forefront of my mind. It's like a little kids' /unreligious version of putting your hand on the Bible and swearing to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth =]**


	4. polygraph, right now!

**polygraph, right now!**

**ACCORDING **to a certain grey-haired superhero rule 12 is sacred

**TO** anyone who works under him it is also law

**YOU** arrived and my first doubt crept stealthily in

**WE** laugh and joke and tease and flirt and prank and _work _but we

**DON'T** ever act on the electric sparks, not because it doesn't

**CLICK** because we both know we might do quite well although

**THAT'S** certainly not what we tell everyone not because it's

**A **complete lie but because it could never work.

**BLATANT **denials of truth fill our atmosphere and unrealized questions

**LIE **between us, ones we wouldn't necessarily act upon

**AND **we tell everyone that we don't get along, we're not compatible

**YOU **and I are just too different and have too many trust issues, but we

**KNOW **that the grey-haired superhero himself strayed off the rigid rule 12 path once and

**IT **makes me wonder if maybe it's really just a reluctant afterthought.

**-fin-**

**A/N: Line from a song called 'Polygraph, Right Now!' by The Spill Canvas. The only line that stuck out just after I'd watched some of Jet Lag and they'd denied things so vehemently to Nora. **


	5. staplegunned

**staplegunned**

**THE **sparks that fly when we are together are more volatile than all the

**CHEMISTRY **our black rose of a friend cooks up in her lab but

**BETWEEN **everything the sparks might remain docile although every encounter between

**US **threatens to pour petrol on smouldering coals, the force of which

**COULD **send us flying, literally as well as figuratively, or

**DESTROY **the delicate threads that are slowly solidifying the chasm between us.

**THIS **dangerous concoction that is us could erupt at any time, in any

**PLACE, **and I'm still trying to figure out if it's a good idea or not.

**-fin-**

**A/N: Line from 'Staplegunned', by The Spill Canvas. I actually saw this line on a Tiva pic as well, so when I was listening to the song I was like 'HEY!'**

**I don't like the 'place'. I don't like it, but I cannot for the life of me think of what else to do. So it's going to stay like that unless I have a burst of inspiration and change it. =]**

**Hope you're still enjoying this. **


	6. broken man

**broken man**

**I **look at you and I want to escape from your suffocating atmosphere. I

**WANT **to hide away from your searching eyes that unknowingly acknowledge that you had been successful in your quest

**TO **ruthlessly tear away my security blanket. I knew I could not hide but I could try to

**RUN **away from my feeling, from your consoling voice resounding softly in my head.

**BUT **I was not able to escape the terrible fact that I was not angry at you because I hated you for what you had done, I was

**ONLY **scared because I did not. You had exposed my sham to myself when you killed him and I wanted to run

**FAR **away from you, to try and extricate myself from your relentless influence. I thought avoiding you would be

**ENOUGH **but it was not, and I had to leave completely. Watching you fly away was one of the hardest things I have ever had

**TO **do, even though I was terrified that you would stay. I wonder if you ever realized that you had the ability to

**MAKE **me come back with you, all you had to do was insist on it and I would have eventually relented.

**YOU **were why I left, but not for the reason you think. I left to try and forget you, only afterwards remembering how much I

**MISS **you when you are gone. A small part of me was vindictively triumphant when you appeared to save

**ME, **because it entertained the idea that- just maybe- you had felt as lost without me as I had without you.

**-fin-**

**A/N: A line from 'Broken Man' by Boys Like Girls. The original line goes 'I wanna run but only far enough to make you miss me'- but Ziva doesn't use contractions =). I think this is the first one that was Ziva- POV-ish.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
